1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disassembleable portable cold frame apparatus and more particularly pertains to allowing proper maintenance of light, temperature, and humidity within an enclosed space for ready growth of plants with a disassembleable portable cold frame apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cold frames is known in the prior art. More specifically, cold frames heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing an enclosed environment suitable for growth of plants are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,892 to Telkes et al. discloses a collapsible cold frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,618 to August discloses a growing frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,466 to Robinson discloses a garden bed frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,792 to Robinson discloses brackets for a frame for a garden bed.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a disassembleable portable cold frame apparatus that provides a readily assembleable, disassembleable, and transportable structure for allowing the ready growth of plants therein.
In this respect, the disassembleable portable cold frame apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing proper maintenance of light, temperature, and humidity within an enclosed space for ready growth of plants.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved disassembleable portable cold frame apparatus which can be used for allowing proper maintenance of light, temperature, and humidity within an enclosed space for ready growth of plants. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.